Random Fandom
by K4terMurr
Summary: So basically the skeletons in my closet, so why not get a zombie apocalypse started? Varying ratings, genres and characters, you can find ships and warnings at the top of each chapter, as well as summaries for longer chapters, mostly Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin, possible crack ships, lots of love for minor characters, canon and AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the creator and distriburors of the original series "Inuyasha". Any resemblance to actual persons (living or dead), places, events, companies, etc is purely coincidential. Texts are solely written for entertainment purposes. Disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Pairing: Mir/San

World: canon

Warnings: non

* * *

Misfortuned Monk Miroku

In the early morning hours, a sulking monk was leading the way out of a small village resting rather secluded between old forests and a steep mountainside.

The night before the group of friends he traveled with was lured there by the smell of roasted meat and other savory treats as well as boisterous music. In the end they spent an enjoyable night with the villagers who celebrated to honor a local deity.

Shortly after sunrise they left the hospitable folk behind to continue on their quest to gather the missing shards of the Shikon no Tama. But the young monk seemed to be surrounded by dark clouds, hanging his head and walking in silence. Some time after the friends had hit the road again, Sango couldn't stand to look at Miroku's bent back for another minute and took it upon herself to cheer him up. She kind of felt guilty for his foul mood really. Even if he was blowing things way out of proportion in her opinion! So she fell in step with him and tried to sound as casual as she could be.

"Oh come on now Miroku! Stop making that face already, I told you I didn't mind and I meant what I said. So quit making a fuss." There! That sounded diplomatic enough to her.

"Dear Sango!" If anything, his face fell even more and he blushed furiously. "I appreciate your kind words, but...ah." Instead of finishing the sentence, he just sighed defeated again. "To think something like this happened to me. Me of all people! I swear, it was the first time I-"

Sango interrupted him with a wave of her hand and an awkward smile. "As I told you last night, it's alright. It can happen to anyone."

"But to let you down when you suggested..."

Sango took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said anything in the first place! At first I just wanted to tease you really, so let's just forget anything ever happened."

From behind them, a distinct snicker could be heard. Sango raised her voice to a dangerous hiss. "Inuyasha!"

"Keh, don't 'Inuyasha' me! Didn't say nothing, did I now?"

Sango rolled her eyes at the immature boy, his grin spreading even wider.

"I don't even know what is worse! For you to be there to witness or having a third party involved!"

Sango sensed that the incident was something Miroku just had to get off his chest, though she didn't think it was such a big deal herself. "Miroku stop already! I took care of the girl and she got her fill so-"

"Hehehe, well you sure not getting any younger Miroku. I hear it-"

"Sit boy!"

Kagome loomed over the inuyasha-sized indentation on the road. "You're not being helpful!"

It was Shippo's turn to get involved. The adults made things unnecessarily complicated, just as usual. "I don't see any harm done. Someone stole your coins and Sango had to pay for the sweets herself. I don't think the girl at the stall cared where the money came from. So?"

A tight fist hid the monks crestfallen face. "Ah but young Shippo! You see, to gift a beautiful young woman with sweet delicacies usually leads to another gift entirely!"

The sharp edged tip of a huge boomerang landed on the monk's head. "Don't get ahead of yourself lecherous monk!" A red faced Sango stormed off along the road, leaving a still regretful Miroku behind.

Obviously Inuyasha still had the time of day, despite just being sat. "I knew it Miroku! You're all bark but no bite!"

When Miroku turned to look at the hanyou, obviously not getting his point, Inuyasha continued.

"Hehe it seems if your woman wants some candy, she has to take care of it herself. Hahahaa!"

"Sit boy!"

* * *

AN: Strangely enough I felt inspired lately. I'm a sucker for alliteration and plan to use them shamelessly XD. You have been warned! Rusty as hell so yeah, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: non

World: Canon

Warnings: maybe a tad bit on the naughty side

* * *

Dirty Laundry

It was a sunny and slow going day in feudal Japan, not unlike many others after the jewel vanished about four years ago. Many women and girls sat in the shadows the huts or trees provided and either enjoyed the quiet afternoon by simply watching over their children's games or went about their duties together, sharing the latest gossip. Kaede's garden was no exception as just such a group knelt in the grass behind the house, plucking beans from the bushes and harvesting the young, lush leaves and blossoms of herbs. The weeding could wait a few days longer, maybe until a less hot day.

"Ah, to be honest I had half a mind to turn you down Rin, but this isn't half bad after all!"

"Wha-?! Don't be mean Satsumi! You came here and pretty much demanded to go take a dip in the stream- 'I need to cool off _right now Rin_!'", the young girl whined the last part in an off-key tone. "But I can hardly just set off like that and let the others do all my work." She winked at the rest of the group.

Satsumi, who sat right next to Rin, gave her a sour look at the poor imitation. "That's so not how my voice sounds!", she complained, though playfully nudged Rin's shoulder anyway and smiled triumphantly. "But we're almost finished so you're forgiven. Hurry up and we're off in no time!" They worked quietly next to each other for a while when something came to Rin's mind.

"Say Satsumi? Wasn't there something about the stream you wanted to tell me a few days ago? Or was it about something else? Hmm, but I'm not quite sure, or was it someone else? "

"Oh dear, I haven't told you yet?! I was so sure I did!" Satsumi took a deep breath and lowered her voice as not to have passerbys listen in on her story. "I tell you Rin, if I had not seen it with my own two eyes." The girl shut said eyes for a moment and slightly shook her head, her cheeks took on a rose hue. "Well, whatever. So the other day mother told me to go look for Sayuko and tell her that she had to cook dinner that evening 'cause mother had to stay at my grandfather's, you see."

Rin nodded her head in understanding and raiser her eyebrows a bit to silently tell Satsumi she had her attention as well as give her the sign to go on.

"I knew she was doing the laundry at her usual spot but when I reached the place by the big rock there was no trace of her! I was really concerned, I mean our basket was right there and was full of wet clothing but no trace of big sister whatsoever! My heart started to beat really fast and I wasn't sure of what to do. I thought she fell into the river or something, you know how she isn't a good swimmer. Ha! To think I worried so much! Aarrrgg! Stupid Sayuko!"

At this small outburst Rin bent her neck slightly to the right and pursed her lips. Her friend was usually very fond of her older sister. She was about to speak up but Satsumi raised her left arm, the palm facing Rin. Satsumi opened her mouth to continue but then suddenly shivered quite visibly and just by looking at the young girl's face one would assume she just bit into an unripe Yuzu.

" Anyway, I was about to go look for her but then I heard this weird noises coming from the bushes and got so scared! I picked up a sharp edged stone to be on the safe side and was as sneaky as a kitsune." Satsumi picked up an imaginary stone and raised it next to her chin. "I slowly crept closer and closer to the sound and suddenly-" Satsumi balled her raised hand into a fist and with a 'thud' let it slam into the palm of her other hand.

"- I saw her. Sayuko! At first I couldn't make sense of it all. This boy, you know him, the traveling merchant's son, was on top of her and I tell you Rin, I thought he was hurting her, biting her! I heard her whimper but she wasn't fighting him at all! And then he was licking her neck, can you imagine? How disgusting! Why would anybody want to do such a thing? So I tried to be as quiet as possible and get close enough to stop him. I was about to burst forward and whack his head but then I heard him say 'I think I should stop Sayuko' and I was so relieved! But next thing I know she says 'I don't want you to' and then she took one of his hands and put two fingers inside her mouth!"

Satsumi made retching sounds and turned her whole body towards Rin, so she was facing her friend completely. She took both of her wrists in a hold and stared her square in the eye. "I was out of there at lightning speed! So disgusting, I can't even look at big sister right now!"

Rin was obviously shaken as well, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide with scrunched up brows on top. Why on earth would anyone suck on someone's finger? It made no sense at all.

Satsumi turned to the rest of the group. "Please tell me, you don't think it could be some wicked spirit's doing, could it now?

Two hot faced, young women looked at one another and then back at the girls.

"Ahahaha...ehm...I'm sure no evil spirit whatsoever was involved Satsumi, don't worry about that. I-I think maybe it's best if a mother like Sango here would -"

"Oh, but Kagome dear, my girls are still so young, barely more than toddlers! I'm sure a newly wed just like you can relate much more."

Three expectant pairs of eyes faced the blindsided priestess. How did she get involved in this? Kagome knew not where, or when or how but she would get back at Sango...big time!


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: nay

World: Canon

Warning: non

* * *

A-Un or Along The Way

Once they were on their own, roaming the land north, south and east. They wanted for nothing but curiosity drove them to the mountains of the west. Rumors of the great Ryukotsusei reached far and wide during that time and they could feel change was about to come. So the winds took them to their kin but disappointment awaited them on the journey's end. The demon was grand, in power as well as in appearance but without wisdom or purpose. When the dog demon pinned and ultimately sealed Ryukotsusei with his fang, they knew it wasn't the dragon who was supposed to turn a new page. They felt excitement at their discovery but the great dog fell not a fortnight later, his demise one of the rare things to surprise them. The dog had two sons though and eventually they chose to stay by the older one's side.

He sought his father's lost strength without realizing the dormant power within himself. They stayed and watched the proud son running in circles for decades, his gaze fixed on the past so stubbornly he almost missed the one who was meant to show him a different path. She called him her superior, yet he was the one to serve. The demoness who controlled the winds but had to obey the tainted hanyo's will guided him further along the way. They were confused about his behavior on more than one occasion, as his words seemed to contradict his actions. Their companion struggled to not be led astray and keep moving steadily toward an unknown destination.

The son grew strong enough to gain one of his father's lost abilities and wise enough to let it go. When he was able to leave the past behind and use his own powers to their fullest extent, he brought the poisonous sword of destruction into this world. At long last they witnessed the beginning of a new era, brought on by the sons of the great dog and the foreign miko. They could feel the energies shift and flex across planes of grass and barren mountains, charging the air and disturbing the waters, permeating the ground and hushing the ancient trees. The cursed jewel vanished for good from the realm of the living and the trapped souls moved on to the next life.

Their curiosity was satisfied, the change they sensed so long ago accomplished. Still they did not leave for the valleys of their youth, since their interest had turned into affection a long time ago. They watched the miko's return and the hanyo's happiness. The birth of children and the rise of new enemies. It took only a few short years for a girl to grow into a woman and for a dog demon to be known throughout the lands, feared and respected. Spring turned to summer and how lucky they were, how happy to walk side by side with such loyal friends.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for every fav and follow! I have to be honest, this was just my stopgap. Did some research on gatekeepers and stumbled upon the meaning of "A-Un", so inside my mind they are some super sage, semi-clairvoyant dragon now! Next will be some Modern AU SessRin


End file.
